


Revealing Rain

by Legendary-Destiel (Legendary_Royalty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is JEALOUS, First Kiss, Love Confession, M/M, Poetry, destiel poem, jealous of the rain on Castiels face, wet skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendary_Royalty/pseuds/Legendary-Destiel
Summary: They're standing in the pouring rain.Dean looks at Castiel and realizes something...Who gave the water the permission to touch his angel like that?A little poem to honor the beauty of summer rain. Or the beauty of a certain angel.





	Revealing Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, I heard the song "I'm jealous" from Shania Twain, and thought of Dean watching Castiel in jealousy, because the elements have the permission to touch the angel without hesitation, in a pretty natural way.  
> Dean Winchester has enough. ;)
> 
> Enjoy ^^

**Revealing Rain**

* * *

 

It is raining  
Stronger now  
A sudden cloudburst, they never saw it coming  
Enduring it in silence  
No end in sight  
Standing face to face  
Looking pretty lonesome  
But what does it even matter  
Because this is how it goes  
 

And time – it has no meaning anymore  
Only rolling thunder  
Count the seconds until lightning strikes again  
A measurable proof  
That hearts must keep on beating  
Because this is how it goes  


***

As eyes perceive  
How water molecules come in touch with skin  
How they splash down on these cheeks  
Applauding to their softness  


Caressing carefully as they roll down  
Slow and steady  
Passing forehead, brows and nose  
Gathering between those lips  
Gravity seems to be overrated  
Especially on an angel’s skin  


As eyes witness  
How a million drops almost transform into torrents  
How they flood the snow white collar  
Lingering on this neck  


Trickling through dark hair, almost even sparkling  
Until they reach the edges  
Running further downwards  
So gravity finally seems to win  
As crystal water weep down in slow-motion  


As eyes look  
Into eyes like oceans waves  
Like they’d be the origin of all the water of the world  
How they matchlessly reflect  
Drops balancing on lashes  
  


Not a second longer  
He could stand this sight  
Because which sacred right  
Has this shameless summer rain  
To touch that face so damn gentle, just like this  


And time - stands completely still now  
Just like Dean  
Soaked to his bones  
Realizing displeased  
He was indeed  
Jealous of the rain  


***

It is still raining  
As lips crash upon lips  
Like a sudden cloudburst – they never saw it coming  
How lightning and thunder strike in harmony  
Not that it matters now at all  
Because this is how it goes  


As hands embrace those temples oh so gently  
How you would touch a fragile sapphire  
How eyes can even look so precious, endless, ocean deep  
No end in sight  
Standing face to face  
Looking finally convinced  
Because this is everything that matters  


“You are _mine_.”  
No space for a single raindrop  
From this day  
Until the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my little poem! :)  
> If you liked what you read, I would really appreciate your opinion! I'm always happy about kudos and comments! <3  
> Have a great day ya'll - and don't get wet in the summer rain. Or maybe yes? ;) 
> 
> PS: I’m [Legendary-Destiel](https://legendary-destiel.tumblr.com/) on tumblr - if you want to visit :)


End file.
